Her Darkness or Mine?
by royaltylain
Summary: slightAU where Rumplestiltskin visits Cora in Wonderland, more then once, after her banishment. Things begin to get messy between them after Rumple discovers Zelena and confronts Cora about hiding the truth from him. Belle is his caretaker and he is teaching Regina magic. This is a rumbelle fic.. begins with golden hearts.. and a dash of wicked gold to make a Dark Drama stew.Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

AN/ hey guys first Fic .l hope you love it. i wrote this because i have a love hate relationship with Cora... i believe she the root of all the evil in Regina of course which makes me hate her and love her at the same time because she created the evil Regina i love so much lol confusing i know but i know u will like it. Beta reader are my mom and Girlfriend... any mistakes are there fault.. i don't not own anything Disney related

-RL

_Why do I find myself back in this annoying realm?_ He thought to himself while walking through the grassy maze. Every time he stepped through his looking glass he felt like he was entering into the playful mind of a three-year-old. A world of complete non sense. He would laugh sometimes when thoughts of Cora being stuck in this peculiar land crossed his mind. That's when he made the decision to check up on his former student. He started to do so on more than one occasion. At first he stay in the shadows or even use a cloaking spell when he wanted to get a better view of her while she ruled her weird kingdom. After a few months of checking in on her, he let himself be known to her. Now every time he visited her, happiness filled her throne room when she ran to hug him tightly. She was always elated to see her former master. She told him all the crazy things that happens in Wonderland: how she became The Queen of Hearts, about a young girl name Alice, and also of woman named Anastasia, who reminded her of her daughter. She also confided in Rumplestiltskin asking him how Regina was doing or were there any signs that Cora's daughter had forgiven her for killing the stable boy. Rumplestiltskin, while listening to Cora talk about her daughter, would often forget that this woman had no heart. Well at least not inside of her body. He would get lost in her stories and experiences that included taking hearts of her enemies, training the new Red Queen in magic, ruling her kingdom by fear instead of love. The stories would carry well into the night. Often he would become subdue by her blood-lust tales that they would end their night with love making before he return to the Dark Castle. Cora always asked before he left if she was ever able to visit the Enchanted Forest, her daughter again or even just to visit him at his home. Those questions were starting to be asked fewer and fewer due to the arguments her pesky questions cause.

_ Regina doesn't want anything to do with you, she doesn't want to end up like you, nor do I want her to_. _I don't need Regina to be the power-hungry tyrant that you became. _Rumplestiltskin would argue. _Well I am the way you made me. Have you forgotten you tutored me in the ways of magic? Why does it matter how I use it? Look at you Rumple; you're the damn Dark One. Dealing and trading in acts of darkness is what you do every day. Killing and harming people who break foolish deals with you. And you're the one to look down on me for my blood-lust? _Cora argued back with a laugh. This only made Rumplestiltskin more upset when she felt like she had an upper- hand on him. Loudly he would say _I only tutored your arse because your daughter will lay my-…. _Rumple trailed off and in an instant corrected his statement to hide his secret of finding his son. He calmly replied …_ I tutored you to save your live from your husband's father_. _You can't come back. Regina is queen now do you even think she would let you stay in her kingdom. You would banish again, if not to a different realm, then to another kingdom where you would be a peasant, __**again**__. _Cora knew he was right and she couldn't help but feel hurt over the fact her daughter didn't want anything to do with her. Rumplestiltskin saw the pain in her eyes. She may not have a heart but she did have a soul and her sadden brown eyes show all the remorse of what she did to Regina and even to him. Before Cora was to be married to Prince Henry, Rumplestiltskin thought they were in love, but power became Cora's true love. But that didn't stop them from still sleeping with each other behind the prince's back and now in Wonderland; it was the only way Rumplestiltskin could be with Cora without the use of magic. _Well why I can't I stay at your castle for a bit. I'm always alone, here, and your companionship is always a welcoming occasion. _Rumplestiltskin did not want Cora to find out about him teaching Regina magic to cast the Dark Curse and beside he had a beautiful caretaker in his home. He would worry for Belle's safety if he were ever to leave them alone together. No doubt she would command Belle to ridiculous things for a kick or amusement and Rumplestiltskin has become quite fond of Belle's company and would hate to hear her cries at night again. _ No Cora, you must stay here, be content with what you have. That was what your problem was in our realm; you would do anything to become Queen; to have power. Well guess what dearie, you are the Queen here. Enjoy your reign. _Rumplestiltskin convinced her to stay in Wonderland_._ She never talked about leaving to him again.

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

Completely upset Rumplestiltskin stormed his way through his looking glass. Belle looks upon him as he left with despair. Usually he would let her know he would be back in a couple of hours or so, but this time was different. She feared he had a bad agenda planned and he did. Rumplestiltskin discovered Zelena and was making his way to Wonderland to confront her foolish mother about not telling him the whole truth about her first born child. Of course he could of poof himself right in front of the Queen herself, or even taken her by surprise by appearing sitting on throne. But the walk, he needed. He often believed walking cleared his mind as much as spinning at his wheel. And since he did not have his wheel, walking would have to do. At this point he hated this woman he was completely done with her and killing her was considered but he cared about her at the same time. He knew Cora wasn't his true love. He often asked himself what woman could love him after Cora chose power over love. He felt all women would see in him was a way to get powerful or just be too scared to be around him. He opted to be an enemy of love and just forget about finding it.

He found himself standing in front of the Queen, her subjects, and her red knights. Cora was hiding behind her trademark Queen of Hearts red mask. From the looks of the people standing around Cora's throne, she was just finishing up some kind of royal meeting before he entered in to her home.

"What is your business in Wonderland?" The royal speaker asked.

"It's not like it's any of your concern, but I wish to speak with Cora."

"You are a visitor to Wonderland, you may not address the Queen of H—"the royal speaker was cutting off by being turned into snail by Rumplestiltskin. The Red Knights rush to seize him for harming a royal servant to the Queen. Their efforts were futile as they were thrown back with a flick of his wrist. They got up quickly to rush to him again this time they were immobilized. The ground begins to slowly suck them deeper into ground depths. "Enough of this Cora! Call off the damn Knights before I turn the whole palace to rubble." Rumblestiltskin shouted.

"Fine." Cora said lowering her mask beside her. "LEAVE US!" Cora ordered the knights as they magically were back above ground and able to run, now away from the sorcerer. "Calm down rumple I can see now you were already mad." Rumplestiltskin didn't say anything. He just walked closer to the throne were she sat. "Oh Gods, what has you so upset Rumple. Is it Regina, did something happen to her?"

"No." he finally spoke. "She is fine."

Sigh of relieve escape Cora lips as she stood up from her throne, she walked to stand in front of Rumplestiltskin. She attempted to kiss him to which he shifted his face away from her lip before she could kiss him. She looked at him in confusion. "I don't understand; why am I the person you're upset with?" He remained quite. Cora decided to change the subject. "I never got to properly thank you for looking after Regina after she banished me. I knew while I was no longer in her life she would surely leave the King and her life would be ruin. But thanks to you she remains Queen and one day she will do great things, just like I hoped for her."

Rumplestiltskin scoffed. "She still could have done great things without being queen. She has a destiny."

"You're kidding right? She wasn't destined to help the stable boy clean horse stalls for the rest of her life. I did not want that for her. You know who I was before I became a princess in our realm. The daughter of a drunken miller. She wasn't taking control of her potential so I had to intervene."

"At the price of you daughter happiness? You can sit in a different world and just be … _happy_ that your daughter banished you... just so long as she remains Queen." Rumplestiltskin could not hold back the disappointment in his voice. "I always regretted changing our contract. I shouldn't have gotten myself wrapped up in a fantasy that you could ever love me. I never amended on a contract, why did I have to start with you? I could have had your first born child but I fell in love with your blood-lust and confused it with passion and let you trick me."

"Rumple I still don't understand I thought you were over this. I'm sorry I hurt you but 'love is weakness' and I couldn't let anything stop me from being just a miller's daughter."

"I will never fully and completely understand why you were in such need of power." He forced a fake grin." But on a lighter note, I have a new student."

"What? Why are you still teaching magic? Dealing dark magic to the penniless peasant has brought you to boredom. Who are you teaching? I know it's a woman? I bet it's that gullible caretaker you gotten yourself? Don't think I forgot you mentioning her on one of your visits here. She probably the reason you don't stay with me till morning. Too busy 'teaching' her."

As mad as he wanted to with Cora for disrespecting Belle, he was going to give Cora the satisfaction of being upset over a woman. Instead he chose to make her upset.

"Really dearie, jealous of my maid are we now? But no, that is not who I'm teaching."

"Then who?"

"Your daughter of course." Rumplstiltskin giggled.

"Regina?"

Taken back with a laugh, he half-lied telling her "No."

_ A few days ago Rumplestiltskin stumble across Regina's older sister Zelena. She was abandon by Cora. And was cast away via cyclone to OZ where she grow up with false parents and father that never loved her. It wasn't until she met the wizard she was able to go back to the Enchanted Forest to meet her sister and mother. but instead she found Rumplestiltskin. He told Zelena how her mother, Cora ,was banish to a different world, he chose not to tell where and also chose it best for her not to meet Regina yet. That they should train privately and alone. To which Zelena agreed._

"I have no other children."

"Is that a fact now dearie, I had the pleasure of meet a very lovely, stunning, and powerful woman name Zelena."

Zelena?

"Your first born. Her name is Zelena."

AN/ tell me what you think and thank you for reading... updates will soon

-RL


	2. Chapter 2

a/n trigger.. this chapter is rumbelle

-RL

Recalling the child whom she abandoned in the woods many years ago, Cora thought the babe may have not survived due to being so young. She didn't want play into Rumplestiltskin quest to dig the truth from her. "Regina my first born."

"And why do you consider that? Is it because Regina was able to give you power by association? Stop lying to me dearie. Show me you're not the Dark person others see you as. Did you or did you not abandon your child?"

Cora could already see in Rumplestiltskin eyes that he knew the truth. So she opted to tell the truth because even deep down in her… well let's just say soul, since she heartless, she still felt something for her former teacher.

"Yes I did, a couple of years before I meet you."

"And you abandon her?"

"I did."

"Cora we are _DONE!" _And with that, a cloud of darkish red smoke covers him and he disappears. Cora stood there feeling even more sorry for what she did now that Rumplestiltskin knows. But being heartless allows you not to cry or be consumed by sorrow.

Rumplestiltskin transported himself via _smoke travel_ back to the looking glass that takes him home . He didn't go through yet, he stood there in front of the mirror looking at his own refection. He then turned his head back to where the Queens' castle was and shook his head in complete disgust and walked through the looking glass.

"You're back already?" Belle lifted her head from the dusty book she was reading while sitting by the window. It was spring and the view of the Dark Forest was beautiful at this time of day. Rumplestiltskin walked passed her to his spinning wheel choosing to ignoring her question. "Oh I'm sorry to bother you, it just that when you go through that mirror I don't see you until the next morning. Rumplestiltskin still did not speak and began spinning at wheel. Belle hated when he grew silent, it was depressing to her and that was last thing she wanted to feel again know she would be living with him forever.

"What's in that mirror?"

"Nobody that will bother you." Rumplestiltskin gritted his teeth and closed his eyes when he realize what he said wasn't what he was thinking. She was a curious girl she would no doubt continue to question him.

"So it's someone in there. Oh my, are they trapped?"

"Yes."

She said with a smile "Are you helping them to escape?"

Her innocence was captivating. She was so different from the princesses, town harlots, and maids he made deals with in the past. Her deal was not selfish. She put the needs of her kingdom before her own, something he never known a Princess nor Queen to do. Her voice wasn't helping him to hold his tongue, it was intoxicating. Her tone never growing louder than a soft ballet.

''I could… and I was, but I changed my mind."

Belle face turned up in confusion. "I won't question your deals because I know most of the people you deal with are greedy, always looking for power or wealth, but you gone through that mirror countless times. Maybe this person is different, maybe there's good in their heart, you can't give up on them now. People can change."

Rumplestiltskin stop the wheel when he heard the word 'change' and he let out a giggle. "You can't change the heart of a person who does not have one" he kept feeding into the conversation and it only made her more want to know more.

How can someone have no heart? I heard of a darken heart but I never knew heard of someone not having one and go on liv-…

** Belle**, enough of this. You read all day and night when you're not performing your chores. How gullible can you be? How do you not know?

Belle silently closed her book put it in her arms and stood up to walk away.

Most of the time Rumplestiltskin never gave into how he mistreated Belle, but every since she fell from the ladder he refused to see her scared or hurt, even if that included from his words. He stood up from the spinning wheel when she walked quickly pass him and he took her arm. "Belle wait" he sighs "I apologize for my rude behavior sometimes I forget how you hate magic so why would you read about it right?"

Belle nodded

"Let me show you something" before she could say anything, the cloud of red smoke surround them.

"I've never seen this room before"

"I'm sure you haven't Belle. There are no doors or windows to this room"

"I see. This is... this is some kind of vault"

"Yes you are exactly right. This room is where I store magic, too dark, even for me."

"AND YOU BROUGHT ME HERE!"

"Not to scared you Belle, I promise." Rumplestiltskin held out his hand to his caretaker, but Belle instead intertwines their arms.

"Well to be careful I'm not letting go of you"

"Shall we?"

Belle nodded

Rumplestiltskin lead belle to a room behind dark velvet certain. Belle could hear rhythms hums and see flashes of red. They were in front of a wall after seven feet high and spread from one corner of the room to the next she squeeze tightly onto Rumplestiltskin's arm. "Still don't understand I see." He reached and grabbed a case off the wall and opens it to reveal a glowing disembodied heart. Belle let quickly let go of his arm. She didn't know whether to scream in horror and run or just feel sadden to know some poor person is dead because of Rumplestiltskin. She chose the ladder because unfortunately for her she saw things alot scarier then a glowing heart. Recalling the time she saw Rumplestiltskin get shot with an arrow by a bandit. Although he was fine, she still always cringes when she remembers him pulling the arrow out of his chest and laughing in the bandit's face.

"Belle let me explain, when you take a heart it becomes enchanted you can tell by the glow, I did not kill the person. I'm controlling them."

"These... These people are alive?"

"Yes they are. Most of them broke deals with me, some have tried to kill me, and sadly some have given their heart up to freely to make a stupid deal for beauty, youth, or wealth.

"All these poor unfortunate people"

"More like desperate people" he said with a giggle. "Most of these people have nothing else I need so I don't control them or even use them. But being unable to love or feel another person's love can be a worst curse then being poor, repulsive, or old. Most people hearts I take aren't as lucky."

"Come here. Take a look." Belle looked on as Rumplstiltskin pulled a box from the wall that wasn't flashing red. "What wrong with that one" she asked

"Dead" he said as he open the box to heart that was no longer glowing.

She gasped and covered her mouth "What did you do?"

"Did you not just hear me say I don't use these anymore. That's why i have them in a vault with no doors. This room is design to make me forget about the room completely. This person die from natural causes and i really could care less."

" I don't understand. Then why you are showing me all…" She looked around the room. "…this?"

In fact he didn't know why. He needed away to get Cora off his mind and Belle was doing a perfect job not even trying. But looking at Belle's sky blue eyes overwhelmed him he could not curve his tongue "Because the person through the looking glass cheated me on a deal and got away with it by taking her own heart out so…." Rumplestiltskin sighed and Belle placed a hand on his and looked at him in his eyes not scared of him at all waiting for him to finish his sentence. Like she always did when things were difficult or different from what he was use to. It was almost like she was saying _it's ok, you can tell me anything_…. "so... so she couldn't love me."

Did you love her? Was that her deal or _price_ for her to love you?

Rumplestiltskin sighed. "That enough for today." he said putting the box back on the wall.

"Wait I want to know how the story ends."

"You already know what happen; I sent her arse through the mirror." Of course that wasn't the whole tale but he wouldn't like his young maid knowing of his love life or lack of for that matter. He smiled at her and the dark reddish cloud appears and when she was able to see again, she was alone in her room. She went to her door and twists the handle to confirm what she already knew, _locked._

_ Gods now her._ Now he needed something to block out both Belle and Cora out. Even through Belle was a more welcoming thought he was afraid what he was feeling when he was around her. It was so different. It was like he wanted to keep her safe at all costs and that even some times that included from him but all at the same time he want to show her everything, take her anywhere she wanted to. _Let her go, _but he could not because of their deal. _I know I care for her but I think I may have grown feeling my servant_. He thought.

A half hour passed before Belle heard the hinge unlatch from the door. She ignored it, not even a glanced towards the door to see if he was standing by it. She was so frustrated with him _why can't he just let me in. We could be friends and my time here would be so less miserable if I could talk to him without arguing or him just pushing me away._ But look like that wasn't happening today _or ever_

"Well are you going stand there or do you need something?" No voice came back with a command; in fact no voice came at all. Puzzled, she turned to face the door to find no one standing at it. "Really now, this is the way you're going to call on me now Rumple" she shouted her echoes could be heard throughout the corridors. No answer. She gave in to her own curiosity and went to find Rumplestiltskin. No luck in his lab, so she tried at his spinning wheel and still no sign of him. It wasn't until she made her way up to the library when found a note on her sitting chair

_Back in five hours, no chores tonight_

_, Rumple._

_ I bet he went through that mirror again_ she thought_. Why does constantly go back there to her if she does not love him. _"He still loves her" she guessed out loud. _I would love to meet the women who could tame this beast maybe, she could give me some pointers._ She opted to read next to the looking glass again and wait for him. This time she wanted to see what kind of attitude he would display when he returned.

8o8o8o8o8o8o8

It's simple Regina, will the rock to move to your hand, don't think. Just feel and know that rock in your hand.

She tried and failed. Regina sighs looking down at her empty hand. This was the second day he was teaching her to corrupt wills and make things or people do as she wanted.

"I can't do it maybe I'm not meant for this. Maybe this was just my mother thing."

"It's a rock Regina the most basic thing to move with magic its only will is to sit on the ground and chip away dearie. If you can't do this how will you be able to force your will on people?"

"Didn't you just hear _maybe I wasn't meant for this, _I know I did it once with banishing my mother but I still don't know how I did it? Can we … just call it a day. The king wants me watch Snow riding lesson since we _bond so well over horses_" Regina scoffed. S_hould of let that horse killed her._

"Fine Regina, that would be good for you anyway, I know how much you love riding"

"I won't be riding rumple; a queen doesn't ride on horseback. I will be watching Snow get her lesson "

"Well at least you get to be around the horses, maybe the smell of them will cheer you up dearie."

"Goodbye Rumple."

"Before you go, I wanted to ask you something."

"What is now? I'm tried and I don't need one of lyrical riddles."

He giggle "Not today dearie your free to go without a riddle, but I just want to know do you miss your mother?

"NEVER! I think about her, yes, and every time I do. I think of what she has done to me, all the trouble she caused me. So hell no, I do not miss Cora.

Taken back for a moment. He could only smile at his powerful pupil. He predicted it would be hard enough to change Cora into a better person but never did he think that persuading his student to give her mother another chance would be harder. Since Regina was the one who pushed Cora through the looking glass it set up a spell that Cora would not be able to leave through any looking glass in Wonderland. Only Regina could bring her mother back, but he began to reconsider this pursuit when he found out about Zelena. Leaving a child motherless was an unforgivable act in his eyes. _M__aybe that the reason i want Cora back in our life, i mean Regina life._ Rumple thought. You_ told Cora you was done with her, give it up. you know she can never be the person you fell in love with before. _

"And you're sure you don't want to continue our lesson? We've only been at it for an hour."

"I didn't even have a lesson today, you surprised me with a lesson on a day I wasn't expecting you, plus I have other things to do so goodbye" Regina didn't know much about magic yet but her favorite trick so far to get out of trouble, or in this case a conversation, was_ smoke travel_ andso far she was doing that well. When her dark purple smoke disappear she was gone as well. As much Regina got on his nerve about wanting to kill the king or lock Snow up somewhere to rot. He refused to let her drift into the power-hungry decent her mother went down.

_a/n had to throw my #1 queen in the mix_

_-RL_


	3. Chapter 3

_hey guys sorry it took my a while with this chapter. i recently started my summer job but i got my schedule so i know when i have time write. also i want to apologize about the last chapter. i saw that i made alot of typos and errors my beta(mom) was out of town and my girlfriend was asleep when i was ready to post lol.. but i made this chapter longer to make up for keeping you guys waiting. Oh did you guys see 'Maleficent'. Awesome movie i cant wait until it comes out of Vudu... anywho, enjoy! *trigger- starts off Rumbelle ends with wicked gold (or golden green)_

_-RL_

It was dusk and the red sun was peeking through the tall trees of the Dark Forest. Belle looked up from her book and stretched her neck from side to side and yawned, when suddenly the doors to the dining hall flew open and in strutted the Dark One. Belle's book went up, out of her hand, inches in the air before falling messy in her lap. The doors opening on their own didn't scared Belle anymore, but she was expecting Rumplestiltskin to come through the mirror, so the action all but killed her.

"Did I frighten you dearie?" A giggle followed his sentence as he started to walk towards his chair at the end of the great table.

Belle closed her book "Well if you knock or maybe even use the door knob once in a while I wouldn't be so jumpy. Belle looked toward the mirror "Wait…You were not in the looking glass?"

The Dark One pulled out his chair and took his sit. "My dear Belle, this is my castle, why would I knock?" choosing to ignore the question about the mirror. Belle rolled her eyes behind his back. He then turned in his seat to face her "How was your evening? Would like to join me for tea?"

"I would love some. Thank you." Belle made her way to the great table and took her sit next to Rumplestiltskin.

Rumpstiltskin magiked a tea set with the chipped cup that Belle had previously broken on her second day at the Dark Castle. At first he only drunk from the chipped cup to make fun of the situation but after a while it became his favorite cup. Normally they ate or drank in different rooms and recently when they ate or drink tea it was together in silent, with a little small talk here and there, but Belle had other intentions. She wanted to get through to this man, _her master_, and she was going to find out even if that meant her sleeping in the dungeon again.

"I could have made the tea Rumple"

"I'm capable of handling this task." he waved his hand the tea pot began to steam, a sure sign that the tea was hot and ready. Belle picks up the pot and pours their tea charmingly.

Belle blows the top of the tea cup and takes her first sip "You know what you said earlier before showing me your vault wasn't true."

"And what was that?" Rumplestiltskin said swallowing down his Earl Gray tea.

"About magic. You said I hated it."

"You don't hate it? I'm sorry I should not have assumed."

"It's ok Rumple, you're partly right I don't like magic, but I understand that it's a part of my life and all the denizen of this realm. I meant we live in the _Enchanted Forest_. Magic and sorcery is of part of all our life, but it just sometime it can be difficult to get over my fears because I mean… I am a slave and living with the Dark One."

That last sentence almost torn Rumple's blacken heart into several price. He didn't say anything. He never put himself in her shoes, never saw it her way. He was the Dark One he didn't need care about anyone one's feelings who made a deal with him and that include Belle but he realized she was right. Living with the Dark One can be frighten. Maybe a few months ago he didn't care how scared or sad she was but now that he had all these new confusing feelings for Belle and he never wanted to her to be scared now.

"Belle I know living with me can me difficult but I'm sorry to say you can never leave the Dark Castle, it was part of our deal and I don't break deal."

"I don't care about that Rumple, I know our deal and honestly I wouldn't want to go back. I just want to get to know you, not the Dark One but you. The man behind the beast. The person you were. I've seen how caring you are like when you let the thief go after he saved his pregnant wife." Belle sighed and placed her and in his and intertwined the fingers "Please Rumple let me in.

Rumplestiltskin gazed into Belle electric blue eyes and grip her hand tighter because what he was going to say was going against his complete nature, of even being the Dark One. "Belle I promise I won't push you away anymore."

"Good because I feel there is something between us. I don't what it is or why but something is happening between us and I like it. I like being around you. I don't know, maybe it just me be silly."

"It not just you Belle I feel it too. I never felt this way about anything or someone since I became the Dark One or before, for that matter and it's only around you."

"I may know what it is, maybe it's-." Rumplestiltskin cut her off.

"I know what it _might be_ dearie. No need to get excited."

"I need to know if you feel the same… if… you know…"

"Belle I'm an enemy of love. Only thing that I've love is darkness."

"People change and I know that there's a flicker of light somewhere in your heart."

"Yes, that flicker is you and I want to keep that. But I also know I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a monster and you could never really love me. I've destroyed too many lives for you to even care, including yours."

"You're not a monster Rumplestiltskin" Belle smiled "Did you forget what I just said, people can change I've seen you do it so what's stopping you from doing all the time?" Belle noticed Rumplestiltskin looking off in another direction she got the hint that he didn't want to talk about it anymore. She got up from her seat and started to grab the tea cups. "I'll get the dishes is there something else I can get for you?"

"No dearie and I can handle the dishes. You know what, I have an idea. How about I amend the contract you made with me." He waved his hand and a contract made out of parchment, with beautiful written words, appeared on the table in front of him. "You are no longer my caretaker." he said as he waved his hand the words on the parchment smoked in the air and back down to the paper "There, sound good?" he then proofed away the parchment with another wave of this hand then stood up and grab the tea set.

"Wait so, no more cleaning?"

"Correct, but you still must stay here in the Dark Castle w-..with.." Rumplestiltkskin having trouble with his words, even almost dropping the tea set.

"You." Belle rushed over to help him before he almost dropped the tea set. She looked up at him in his gray reptilian eye "You want me to still stay with you." She grabs the tea set and put in back on the table and turns back to Rumplestiltskin and wraps her arms around his neck. "Yes of course, you didn't change the forever part did you?" She giggled.

"Of course not Belle I couldn't imagine a day without seeing you." He hugged her waist.

"And you I." She said as she let go of him.

"I will never push you away Belle. And I apologize for the past months."

"We had no idea at first this could be. In fact I think it has brought us closer."

"But dearie as much as I want to stay here with you I have to go. I'm training a young woman tonight."

''Training? But why?" Belle looks at him suspiciously.

Rumplestiltskin sighed. _Remember you said you were not going to push her away. _He thought. "You might not like this, but she may be the person to lay a Dark Curse upon a few kingdoms."

"AND YOU TRANNING HER!"

"Well not just her, also her sister." Rumplestiltskin giggle.

"Be serious Rumple, remember what you told me, all magic come with a price and what is this price?

"We will be transport to a different world a land without magic. Let me explain."

Rumplestiltskin told Belle the story of how he lost his son and that this curse will reunite him with his son. Belle was saddened by his story, but was understanding and agreed that Rumplestiltskin needed his son.

"So why do you need another person to cast this curse"

"Because this curse has a price, as all magic does, a steep one at that. You have to give up the heart of the thing you love most and it leaves a void in your heart that can never be filled. That why it's called the Dark Curse. It's a lose- lose for all involved including the caster. I can't cast it because the thing I love most is Bae and if he were here I wouldn't need to cast the curse."

"I understand, but so why these two women. Why are they important enough to cast the curse?

"I foresaw that a daughter of a women name Cora would cast my curse." Rumple glanced at the mirror.

"Cora? Is she the woman in the looking glass?"

"Yes she was making one of her daughters, Regina, miserable and holding her back from what I needed her to do. And recently I found out she abandon her first born child Zelena."

Rumplestiltskin leaned against the table knowing this conversation probably had no stopping point. He did love her curiosity. It made him feel like one of her books that she love to read and he was able to trust her with any information she wanted to know. He promised he wouldn't shut her out.

"She was the woman you loved. You sent her through the looking glass because of her daughter. Are you still in love with Cora? Is that why you keep going back?"

"I honestly don't know dearie its very complication especially with you around. Another reason I was training Regina was so that she could bring her back from a different realm. Wonderland. She's the only one who can bring her back because she was the one who banished her there."

"I thought you did"

"Hmmm. I guess you can say I kind of helped by giving her the equipment." He giggled

"Was she that bad?"

"The worst my dear, but I hope she changes for the sake of Regina." Rumplestiltskin stood up from his leaning position and grab the tea set off the great table and headed to the kitchen. He returned to great hall wiping his hands with a rag. Belle was still leaning against the table looking at the mirror. Rumplestiltlskin walked towards her stood between her and the mirror. Belle's attention turns to him and she gave him half smile. Her blue eyes seem to glow. "I must be leaving my student await for me tonight and this our first lesson"

"Would you like me to wait up for you?"

"No need Belle, get your rest love. I'll see you in the morn."

Belle once again wrapped her arms around Rumplestiltskin's neck but this time she nuzzles in his neck and kisses him behind his ear. "Good night Rumple and thank you again. Then she pulled back and glared into his eyes before walking away to her room. Rumplstiltskin stood there watching her amaze. _She is wonderful._

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

_She is the most powerful sorceress I've ever seen. And as beautiful as her mother. She may the one to cast it. Regina training isn't going as well as Zelena's. She's has already surpass Regina's training in a matter of hours and soon enough she can cast the Dark Curse and I will be reunited with my Baefire. Why ever did Cora never mention her to me? But I found her, faith has brought Cora's first born to me._

"That enough for tonight dearie, you have made excellence progress."

"Are you sure, I'm not really ready to leave yet. We can keep going if you like." Zelena replied out of breath.

"Yes I must returning home I have a lesspn with Regina tomorrow morning and she far behind in her training, something is holding her back."

"That's why you should stop teaching her, I could cast you curse"

"We'll see. Good night Zelena." Rumplestiltskin turns to walk away.

"Rumplestiltskin wait."

"What now it's almost dawn."

"Well there's a stream down that path, would you care to join me for a drink?"

"I can drink when I get to the Dark Castle"

Rumplestiltskin gave into her sadden look. He knew she was alone in the Enchanted Forest and he had not forgotten how lonely he was after Bae left. Day after day, only isolation made his company which furthers his decent into madness. _Why couldn't Cora have a son? I'm sick of these 'women emotions'. Needy. _

"But if you really wouldn't mind my company I guess I could." Rumplestiltskin watched the young woman's eyes light up like a child. Her eyes were almost the same shade of blue as Belle but he didn't get lost so he could tell there was a difference. He picked up Zelena's cloak and draped it around her shoulders and pick up the torch that was stuck in the ground to help guide them down the path. "Thank you" she said.

"But of course." he held out his hand. "Shall we?"

The path didn't go far until it 'dead end' into a shallow stream. The moon was bright in the rippling water and even brighter in the sky. Rumplestiltskin chose to leave the torch near the path upon going back into the forest. The area was well lit due to the moon and stars. The grass on the bank of the stream was soft and Rumplestiltskin found a nice place to sit. "So hows about that water dearie?"

"Coming right up." Zelena shook off her cloak then lifted her hand up and drop it down quickly. A water canteen was in her hand as if she pulled it from the air itself.

"Excellent, I know I said I wouldn't say much of your sister but not even she has master that and it has been a few months since I started training her." Rumpelstiltskin said with a grin.

The young red-headed girl smiled and walked over to steam and filled the canteen. "I knew she was struggling but I didn't know the extent. Well what has she learn so far?

"Not much really."

"You know it's not fair right, I'm more powerful, smarter, and from what I've seen, prettier than her and she gets everything. A happy life, a Kingdom and family while I was abandon." Zelena said walking back to Rumplestiltskin and handing him the canteen.

"Life is too cruel to give us everything we hope for or wanted." the Dark One said before taking a sip of water. Besides you're on the outside looking in. I'm sure if you were in the position of Regina you wouldn't feel so envious of yourself."

"I AM NOT ENVIOUS OF REGINA. I just want a better life for myself."

"And you will have it, this curse, if you do it right, will give you everything you want, your happy ending but beware that all magic comes with a price and casting it will have one too as well as living in it."

"What's the price?"

"I don't know yet," he lied. "I am missing an ingredient." _True love. _He thought.

"Well I honestly don't care about the price as long as I get my happy ending."

"And you will." He said taking another sip before handing it to the young woman and lying back in the grass. Zelena joined him by sitting to him. "What is you happy ending dearie?"

Pulling the canteen down from her lips she replied. "Taking down my sister, she doesn't the deserve things she has, including you."

"Me? I am _not_ one of Regina's things."

"I know but she doesn't deserve your teaching."

"I chose to teach her magic. I thought she was the one to cast the curse, she had to learn magic to do it."

"Your still not getting what I'm saying, are you?" Zelena said with a laugh before facing a confused Rumplestiltskin.

"Afraid not." The Dark One said taking his eyes off the starry skies above to look toward Zelena who was still sitting beside him.

"_I_ deserve you dear." She said placing a hand in hair to stroke his locks with her fingers. Rumplestiltskin instantly grab her wrist and pulled her hand away from his head. "I'm already teaching you"

"I know but something more than just teaching. My life has been one let down after another, until you came. You want me to do something so powerful, so dark, and you have a lot of faith and trust in me and you barely even know me. You make me feel wanted and maybe even loved."

"Zelena I don't love you…" He said with her wrist in his hand. He then rests her hand on his chest, his heart. "…, but I do trust you." Still her eyes were locked with his brown orbs until a moment that would have taken of only seconds seemed to last years. "I can give that back to you, happiness. I could show you how you made me feel." Zelena leaned down to Rumplestiltskin and kissed him passionately. The Dark One closed his eyes ignoring the voice in his head telling him not to give in. He kissed her back with the same amount of craving as her. He slowed their kiss down as her tongue slowly dips in and out of his mouth. Her hand, that was still resting on his chest, turned into a fist and clenched his velvet vest under his dragon skin jacket. He felt her losing herself in the kiss. He grabbed a hold of her wrist and pulled her on top of him without breaking their kiss. Zelena straddle him with her knees on either side of him, their middles' were flushed against one another and she began to slowly move her hips against his. Rumplestiltskin grew anxious, feeling what they both were trying to accomplish was taking too long this way. He stop kissing her and turns her over to lay her on her back with him now on top, their bodies never broke away during this action. He props himself on his knees and takes his jacket off and throws it on top of her cloak making a pile. Then he leans back down and to start back kissing her, but instead of her lips he chose her neck. He started from the base of her neck where her chest ended and licked and kissed up her neck to the back of her ear. One of her hands was entangled in his hair and the other was place on the back of his neck slowly caressing his texture skin. Her knees were still straddling him tightly; his hand slowly rubbed up her thigh peeling back her dress little by little until it was hiked up over her waist. His hand then reached the crease between her thigh and base. He halted his teasing for a moment to whisper in her ear "and do trust me?" before returning to ravaging her. Moans escaped her mouth and they were all he needed as an answer but not only were there moans and gasp coming from her she manage to whisper back "I do Rumplestiltskin, I trust you." he was astounded at her words. _Why do you trust me?_ was his next question. He pulled back from her to look her in her star-lit eyes and ask his question but the words didn't leave his mouth instead he stay studying her brilliant yet almost familiar blue eyes.

_Belle_

His eyes flew open wide almost as though she had caught them in the act. He lifted himself up and sat on his knees on top of her looking down with remorse. He didn't want this; he didn't want Zelena like this, only as a tool to find his son. He quickly remembers what was waiting at the Dark Castle for him. An amazing woman most likely sleeping in her room in the east wing of his home dreaming of things and places she reads in those books of hers. A young beauty with auburn hair that fell messy on one of her shoulder and eyes with bright blue pupils that seemed to follow him whenever he was in her present. A brave princess only wanting to get to know the monster that tore her away from her family and betroth to spend an eternity with him in darkness. "Is something wrong?" he heard her say, making him shaking his head to clear the thoughts of Belle to focus back on woman for was beneath him. "uh-uh" he tried to say something, anything before he found the right words to get him out of this situation. "I'm sorry dear, but I have to be going."

"I don't understand I thought you were having a great time? Did I do something wrong?" He rose off of her to stand, she propped herself up on her elbows watching him straighten out his vest and grabbing his reptilian textured jacket.

"No you did nothing."

She smiled. "Then I don't want to stop. I want this."

"You only want this because you think I want _you" _he said pointing at her while she still laid there on bank. Zelena took the hint and began to pull her dress back down to hide her virtue. "Just because I'm training you doesn't mean there is anything more than a master and apprentices relationship between us."

"But there _is_ more, I know you felt it just as I did"

"Afraid not dearie." He began to walk back to the path. The young women got up quickly to catch up with him.

"What about your story… about the spinster. I could give you more loving moments like that."

"Not needed."

"Then what the hell was all that 'I trust you Zelena' stuff about?"

Rumplestiltskin giggle "I trust you to do what I need to be done dearie."

"The curse, I know but why would you ask if I trust you?"

Rumplestiltskin didn't remember asking that while they were busy and didn't know how to respond to her question. He did what he knew was best, leave her, go home back to the solitude of the Dark Castle for the sake of the curse, his son. Rumplestiltskin vanish in his dark red smoke leaving Zelena there to figure out a way to make Rumplestiltskin want her in more ways this just a student to cast his curse.

_I'll figure it out Rumplestiltskin. I'll make you happy just like the spinsters did. And with you happily by my side, I'll have my happy ending._

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

The Dark One stood in foyer still in shock. _Why couldn't Cora have sons?_ Zelena was a stunning woman so he knew what came over him. The lust of having someone after he broke it off with Cora was too much and it only reaffirmed what he was feeling about Belle that maybe it was only lust. He still couldn't help but ask himself _Why_ _would I ask Zelena if she trusts me when I could care less? _This question was quickly answered by this thought: _Because you thought she was her, Belle._

_please review, thanks. (i posted this at 4:30 am no beta again)_

_-RL_


End file.
